Levels
All players of Hotel Hideaway have an avatar level which, in community's eyes, reflects both their status and dedication to the game. Players can increase their level through experience gained by earning stars. Almost every level gifts the player a special reward such as unlocking entrance to a new room, special colours, or sticker slots for decorating your bio. In addition to that, higher level characters get greater rewards from rifts. The curent maximum avatar level is 50. Even though, after reaching level 50, players can see level up requirements, as well as tabs up to level 53, there aren't enough items in game to reach next level yet. The VIP Guests' Leaderboard showcases the top 100 Hotel Hideaway players who have the highest amount of experience. Gaining stars and experience Every single in game item that can be purchased or otherwise acquired has a set amount of experience connected to it which is needed to level up. There are several ways of earning experience: *Purchasing new clothing; *Purchasing clothing, hair or makeup colours; *Purchasing facial features at Face Odyssey; *Unlocking new clothes from Tailor of Fortune, Recycler or Loot Boxes; *Unlocking new stickers; *Completing achievements. It is important to note that, some of the limited seasonal or special event clothing, once gone, may never return to the game. Therefore, if a player is focused on increasing their level, it is beneficial for them to buy these items as soon as possible, before the special event ends. It is not difficult to know how much experience an item will give since it's star rating is directly connected to gained experience: Experience needed to level up Each level has a certain amount of experience that needs to be collected to level up. The lowest level a player will see after starting a new game is level 2 with 75 experience. However, choosing to skip the tutorial will automatically add its rewards to the player's wardrobe as well as give them 4 experience. The highest level in game is level 50. It is possible to see level requirements for levelling an avatar up to level 51. However, the amount of stars required is very high, currently standing at 5001 stars. This number is much higher than can be currently earned in game even for avatars who have all the currently available and limited edition items. Levelling up rewards Every time an avatar levels up, a specific reward is given to the player. There are a total amount of 14 rewards that are given for levelling up. According to the frequency rewards are given out, they can be split into two categories: * 'Single rewards ' Rewards in this category are given to the player only once per game, provided they reach a specific level needed to unlock the reward. Usually these rewards unlock a new game feature. * 'Repeated rewards ' Repeated rewards, while unlocking different types of items from the same category, have the same title and are given to the player every few levels. This type of reward usually unlocks items that focus on avatar customisation. Information on individual rewards Single rewards with levels Repeated rewards with levels